Bunga Tak Berdosa
by rifuki
Summary: Ino melihat tulip yang layu di tebing. Kecintaan pada bunga membuat Ino ingin mengambil bunga itu bermaksud memeliharanya di rumah. Saat ia akan meraih tulip itu, tiba-tiba batu yang dipijaknya longsor. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini toko bunga miliknya, kenapa ia di sini? Bukankah tadi ia jatuh dari tebing? "Bagaimana rasanya meninggal, Ino?" Naru-Ino drabble mystery-friendship


**Bunga Tak Berdosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Perang telah menimbulkan banyak kematian, luka, dan penderitaan. Tak terkecuali Ino yang kehilangan ayahnya dalam perang. Ino tak tahu jika hidupnya akan kesepian seperti ini. Mungkin karena dulu ia dimanja oleh ayahnya. Kehilangan ayah adalah pukulan terberat dalam hidup Ino. Namun sebagai _shinobi_, Ino tak boleh terus dirundung kesedihan. Ia harus bisa menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Suatu sore, Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyegarkan pikiran karena sudah seharian melayani pembeli di toko. Lalu ia tak sengaja melihat tulip putih di sebuah tebing. Tulip itu terlihat layu dan nyaris mati karena hidup di tebing bebatuan jadi jarang mendapatkan air.

Rasa kecintaan pada bunga membuat Ino ingin mengambil bunga malang itu. Ia ingin memeliharanya di rumah.

Saat ia akan meraih tulip tersebut, tiba-tiba batu yang dipijaknya longsor. Kejadiannya cepat dan Ino tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ino memejamkan matanya, tak ingin melihat jajaran bebatuan di dasar tebing yang siap menghancurkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Ino-_chan_, kau tak apa?"

Ino membuka matanya, mendapati Hinata memperhatikannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ino. Ino lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini toko bunga miliknya, kenapa ia di sini?

Yang lebih membuat Ino aneh adalah ia melihat pemandangan yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Dari mulai Hinata membeli sebuket lili, urutan datangnya pengunjung, bahkan embusan angin yang menerpa rambutnya. Ino yakin, baik sekarang maupun kejadian sebelumnya bukanlah mimpi karena semuanya terasa nyata. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

'Jangan-jangan…'

Ino memperhatikan pintu masuk. Jika tebakannya benar, maka sebentar lagi akan datang Shikamaru.

Lonceng berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke toko dan orang itu… Shikamaru.

Lagi-lagi kejadian yang sama.

Ino melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 1. Tiba-tiba tangan Ino bergetar, dugaannya tepat, ia telah kembali ke 2 jam sebelumnya!

"Bagaimana rasanya meninggal, Ino?"

Ino terlonjak mendengar seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang nyengir di sampingnya. Saat itulah Ino sadar jika Naruto tahu sesuatu.

"Jelaskan semuanya! Sekarang!"

Wajah Naruto berubah serius. "Aku memutar ulang waktu dengan jurus baruku." Mulut Ino terbuka. Naruto tahu Ino tak mempercayainya "Mau bukti?"

Ino diam, Naruto artikan itu sebagai 'iya'. Naruto lalu menyingkirkan poni Ino, memegang pipinya, dan menatap kedua mata birunya. "Kau punya mata yang indah, kenapa kau sembunyikan?" tanya Naruto cuek.

Sontak Ino langsung malu karena Naruto seenaknya memegang pipinya.

PLAK!

* * *

"Kau lihat? Bekas tamparanmu di pipiku hilang, begitu juga rasa sakitnya. Itu karena aku memutar waktu ke 5 detik sebelumnya."

Ino menatap Naruto tak percaya. Tapi Naruto memang benar, bahkan ia baru sadar tangan Naruto masih berada di pipinya. Persis seperti 5 detik sebelumnya. Ino menepis tangan Naruto. "Ini konyol. Kau bukan Tuhan yang bisa seenaknya memutar ulang waktu!" bentak Ino.

"Memang bukan. Lagipula 2 jam lagi kau akan tetap mati. Jadi lakukanlah hal yang ingin kau lakukan selagi kau bisa."

Dada Ino berpacu dengan lebih cepat membayangkan kematiannya. Siapa yang tak takut mati? Saking paniknya, Ino tak tahu ingin melakukan apa sebelum ia mati.

"Bagaimana kalau mengajakku kencan dan mentraktirku ramen?" canda Naruto.

"Jangan harap! Sebenarnya siapa yang akan mati? Kau atau aku?" dengus Ino.

Ino menenangkan dirinya. "Aku hanya akan membereskan toko, tak ada hal spesial yang akan kulakukan."

"Biar kubantu." Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa Ino? Apa salah jika aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman yang sebentar lagi meninggal?" tanya Naruto.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ino merasa tertolong karena Naruto mau membantunya. Sepeninggal ayahnya, Ino membereskan toko sendirian. Jika pembeli sedang ramai, seringkali Ino merasa kerepotan.

Dua jam berlalu, Ino tahu sebentar lagi dirinya mati. Entah kenapa sekarang ia tak takut lagi. Apa mungkin karena 2 jam ke belakang Naruto terus mengajaknya bercanda? Entahlah.

"Tak usah mengantarku," kata Ino saat Naruto mengikutinya ke arah tebing.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Ino bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah Naruto. Ia juga merasa agak berat meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi ia tak mau kematiannya justru terjadi di hadapan Naruto. "Aku ingin mati dengan tenang, persis seperti sebelumnya."

Naruto akhirnya mau mengerti dan membiarkan Ino pergi.

* * *

Sesampainya di dekat tebing, Ino mencari tulip putih yang akan diambilnya. Tapi anehnya tulip itu tak ada di tempatnya.

"Aku sudah mengambilkannya untukmu," kata seseorang di belakang Ino. Ino mengenali suara ini. Ini suara… Naruto!

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya? Sekarang bagaimana caraku mati jika kau sudah mengambil bunganya? Bunga itu penyebab kematianku!" bentak Ino.

"Ternyata kau kejam."

Ino terpaku di tempatnya. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau terjatuh dari tebing bukan karena kecelakaan. Saat kau terjatuh aku melihat wajahmu tersenyum. Kau bunuh diri, apa aku benar?" tanya Naruto. Ino menunduk tak menjawab. "Kejam sekali kau menyalahkan tulip tak berdosa ini sebagai penyebab kematianmu. Sejak awal kau tahu bebatuan di tebing itu labil dan mudah longsor. Tapi kau memaksakan diri untuk mengambil tulip ini karena kau memang ingin bunuh diri. Kau merasa kesepian karena kehilangan ayahmu. Teman-temanmu juga jarang menemuimu. Shikamaru lebih sering mengawasi anak Kurenai _sensei_, Sakura sibuk di rumah sakit."

Ino terduduk lemas di tanah. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan mengetahui semuanya.

"Kau hanya lari dari masalah," lanjut Naruto. "Kau pikir dengan kau mati tak akan ada yang sedih? Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, termasuk aku akan sedih. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku juga seorang yatim piatu, bahkan sejak lahir. Aku mengerti kesepian yang kau rasakan, tapi kumohon jangan menyerah. Hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk kau sia-siakan. Kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa menemuiku kapanpun kau mau."

Naruto lalu berjongkok di depan Ino, menarik tangan Ino lalu menyimpan tulip putih di genggaman tangan Ino. "Berjanjilah untuk merawat bunga tak berdosa ini dengan baik," ujar Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Ino. Ino mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari matanya. Pantas saja Naruto terlihat cuek di toko bunga tadi, ternyata bocah itu sudah merencanakan ini.

"Naruto," panggil Ino.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tak mungkin mengajakmu kencan karena kau bukan tipeku. Tapi kalau sekedar _friend date_ aku tak keberatan. Aku tunggu di _Ichiraku Ramen_ jam 7 malam," gumam Ino sambil tersenyum tulus.

Tanpa Ino ketahui, Naruto juga sedang tersenyum tulus karena bocah itu bersyukur Ino sudah kembali menjadi Ino yang ia kenal.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Naru-Ino pertama saya. Dari dulu saya suka mereka sebagai sepasang sahabat. _Review_ _review_ :)

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


End file.
